Blood Will Rain
It was a normal day for me, as normal as it could ever get. I was home by myself on a Saturday afternoon, lounging around while my parents were at work. The house was already clean, done by yours truly and I had already eaten lunch as well. “What to do....?” I mused to myself, laying on the couch. That's when I heard the phone ring and I walked over to it, picking it up to answer. “Hello?” No one spoke. There was breathing on the other end of the line, but other than that, nobody spoke. “Um....hello?” Nothing still. “If this is a joke-.” “''Blood will rain.” '' A deep, but very raspy voice spoke those three words and I raised an eyebrow. This had to be some sort of a joke. “Um...” I began, but the person on the other end hung up before I could even speak. “Stupid fuckers...” I muttered and slammed the phone back onto the receiver. I hate prank-callers. I decided to walk outside and tend to the flowers, pulling weeds out, shit like that. I was throwing the weeds into a bucket when I felt a drop of liquid fall onto my arm. “Hmm?” I looked at my arm and saw a drop of a dark, red liquid trail down the length of my arm. “The fuck...?” I whispered and touched my arm gently. I then looked up at the sky as it began to rain a dark, red liquid. I tasted it on my lips and realized it was blood, human blood. “Oh fuck..!” I swore and headed for the garage, then gasped as the chaos began. The sky turned the same color as blood and it began to rain even harder. People began to just die, whether it be from a severe accident to a falling tree that crushed them. I heard sirens go off and I could only think to myself about what was going on. Then suddenly, a hand coated in blood came right out of the ground and grabbed my wrist. I screamed out in agony as just the touch burned my skin severely. I struggled and yanked my arm away from the hand, gasping in pain. I cradled my arm to my chest as a humanoid creature began to crawl its way out of the ground. It was definitely humanoid, but it had six arms instead of two, three on each side. It had its two legs though and it's skin was deathly pale before the raining blood began to cover its skin. I watched with wide eyes as the creature lifted its head, looking at me through blood-matted hair. It had four eyes, all four of them blood red. “'BlooD wILl RaIN!”' The creature roared and I screamed, scrambling to get up and run for my house. One of the creature's hands lunged out and grabbed my ankle, it's touch burning my skin. I cried out from the pain and kicked the creature's face with my free foot. But then I screamed out even louder when it's razor sharp teeth clamped down onto my foot, practically ripping my foot off entirely. I fell to the blood-soaked ground, trying to crawl away as fast as I could. The creature was faster than me however and it quickly yanked me towards it roughly. I rolled onto my back, sobbing and in a lot of pain. “Please....d-don't kill me....” The creature stared intensely down at me with its bright red eyes. It's mouth then curled up into a sinister smile as two of its hands came around and grabbed my head. '“Shh my little human, it will be quick.” ' And then the creature tore my head off completely. Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Monsters